The present invention relates to an automotive control device and, in particular, a control employed on a vehicle to enable the vehicle operator to control servo motors operative to raise and lower the windows in the vehicle. Typically, motor vehicles have a pushbutton- or rocker-actuated switch provided on a console, commonly mounted on the inside of the door, to enable the vehicle operator or passengers to selectively activate motors for raising or lowering a particular window or any combination of windows. The window motors are each activated by a relay energized by the operator pushing the button on the console. Heretofore, with relays energizing the window motors, the motor could only be operated at full voltage from the onboard vehicle power supply or left in the "off" state, e.g., the switch was an "on/off" device.
It has been desired to provide a way or means of providing a variation in the speed or rate at which a window is raised or lowered. Where it is desired to set the window at a certain position, or opened only a relatively small amount for providing a desired amount of ventilation, it has been found difficult to accurately position the window because of the relatively high rate at which the motor raises and lowers the window. In such instances, the vehicle operator or passenger, as the case may be, would experience difficulty in energizing the motor for a sufficiently limited time to prevent overrunning of the desired window position. Thus, in this mode of operation, it has been desired to have a slower rate of raising and lowering to enable accurate window positioning. On the other hand, when it is necessary to provide an immediate raising or lowering of the window (for example, to prevent intrusion or entry of wind, smoke, dust or rain), it is desired to retain the higher rate of raising or lowering. It, thus, has been desired to provide a way or means of varying the rate of raising or lowering vehicle windows which is simple and easy for the operator to use and, of course, a way to accomplish this function which is low in cost and easily installed in mass production of vehicles.